Ghost
by Babel121
Summary: Oneshot. Poésiefic sur Akito. Kiriban pour May. La Mort est sombre, la Mort est douce. La Mort est si facile


**Auteuse **: Babel (babel121yahoo.fr)

**Titre **: Ghost

**Base **: Fruit basket

**Genre :** Poème-fic, Kiriban pour May qui était 2345ème sur mon blog

**Couples **: Aucun

**Disclamer **: Akito ne m'appartient pas v.v De toutes façons, l'est marié(e) avec May XD

**Ghost (poème de Ghostcat)  
**

_Les Ames Perdues sont de sortie cette nuit_

_Créatures des Ténèbres, êtres esseulés _

_Esprits désincarnés qui errent sans bruit_

_Ignorent leur trépas et ne savent où aller_

Marchant seul dans la demeure vide, l'être pâle, habillé d'un kimono, se déplace à travers les ombres dansantes de la nuit.

il marche lentement, ses pas glissant sur les parquets cirés, aussi silencieux qu'un chat parmi les sons de l'obscurité.

Sans but, il arpente la résidence Soma, avançant là où ses pas le mènent, ignorant l'objectif final où le mènera sa destinée mais sachant d'avance que le bonheur n'est pas pour lui.

_Il est Ghost, sagesse millénaire_

_Visage diaphane baigné de clarté lunaire_

_Cheveux fins si pâles, au lustre d'or blanc_

_Yeux immenses et endeuillés, troublants_

_Regard bleu délavé, serein mais étrange_

_Omoplates saillantes telles les ailes d'un Ange_

Etre androgyne, sa silhouette est mise en valeur par l'ample kimono dont l'ouverture tombe largement autour de ses épaules frêles.

Sa peau pâle luit d'un éclat étrange sous la lumière lunaire, lui donnant un air enchanteur en désaccord avec la noirceur de son âme.

Ses courts cheveux noirs encadrent un visage aux traits fins.

Les rayons de lune parvenant jusqu'à lui y font jouer des reflets mauves en accord avec ses yeux en amande brillant d'une améthyste vibrant.

Tout son être parait fragile mais cette impression est détrompée par l'expression qu'il dégage de tout son corps.

Sa face est marquée d'un sourire calculateur, prenant parfois aussi une tournure sadique, alors que, malgré l'apparente tranquillité que ses postures veulent faire paraître, on peut sentir la volonté et le pouvoir dans chacun de ses gestes.

_La Mort est sombre, la Mort est douce_

_La Mort est si facile_

Comme il serait facile pour cet être de s'abandonner aux ténèbres, de s'allonger à cet endroit même et d'attendre que la Mort vienne le chercher. Il pourrait même l'aider…

Il suffirait de faire jaillir en dehors de son corps le liquide vital coulant dans ses veines…

Les ombres viendraient alors le chercher pour le mener dans le sommeil éternel.

_Sous ses paupières les spectres déambulent_

_Les Esprits malins le taquinent, le bousculent_

_Ghost fume parmi les Morts, solitaire_

_Ils revendiquent son Ame, sa chair_

_Antiques croix de bois et de granit, usées_

_Anges d'albâtre et crânes ailés_

Mais cet être n'a pas le droit de mourir, le voudrait-il que cela lui soit impitoyablement refusé par la vie elle-même.

Car son destin est déjà tracé, de sa naissance jusqu'à sa mort.

Il sait quand ses jours finiront et cela lui taraude l'âme d'une douleur sourde qui ne lui sera jamais épargné.

Jamais il ne pourra être heureux, jamais il ne pourra profiter de la vie alors que la Mort plane à chaque instant au-dessus du fil ténu de son existence.

_Survivant du Chaos, amer sans être détruit_

_Solitude du cadavre, le froid qui l'envahit_

_Saveur du passé, sombre goût de la terreur_

_Comme un vin capiteux, pluie, sang et sueur_

Cachant sa fragilité de femme sous des atours masculins, oubliant jusqu'à sa propre identité, elle n'arrive plus à supporter la joie de ceux qui l'entourent.

Devenant amère, elle reporte sur eux la douleur qui l'étreint, ne voulant pas les voir rire quand elle en est devenue incapable.

Solitaire, avec la Mort comme seule compagne, elle ne peut que regarder passer les jours qui la rapprochent de la fin de son existence.

Mais elle ne peut pas encore mourir même si son être entier ne désire que cela.

_La Mort est sombre_

_Douce et voluptueuse_

_La Mort est si facile_

Elle ne peut que vivre avec Elle, vivre dans l'ombre de la Mort, vivre en la désirant tel un aveugle peut espérer voir un jour la lumière.

La Mort est si facile… Sauf quand elle a une dent contre vous…

On a coutume de dire que la Mort est le châtiment suprême…

Mais parfois c'est la vie qui est la plus terrible des punitions.

**OWARI**


End file.
